


Would You Be Mine ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Confessions Of The Heart Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Beach Sex, Confessions, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Dates, First Time, General, Love Confessions, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny & Kono were dancing around their feelings about each other, Danny could not take it anymore, so he decided to do something about it, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Confessions Of The Heart" series, Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Be Mine ?:

*Summary: Danny & Kono were dancing around their feelings about each other, Danny could not take it anymore, so he decided to do something about it, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Confessions Of The Heart" series, Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was deciding on what to wear to confess his feelings & heart to his teammate, & hopefully lover, Officer Kono Kalakaua, who is the most beautiful & sweetest person, that he knows of, next to his daughter, Grace, of course. He decided on the light & dark blue combo, so it would bring out his eyes, **"Here goes nothing"** , He thought to himself, & was also lucky, that his best friends, & other teammates, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Commander Steve McGarrett, gave their support of him, & Kono being a couple, & helped him set up the spot, so it was ready.

 

Meanwhile, Kono was getting ready to, she was getting frustrasted, cause she can't find anything great to wear, so she can impress Danny with, If she was reading the signs right, He was feeling the same way about her, that she was about him, **"Why would he want me ?"** , she thought to herself sadly, & then stopped the negative talk, & decided on the pretty flower pattern dress, & matching sandals, She knew she looked beautiful, & also knew that Danny would drool over it, She gave herself a check in a mirror, & hurried off to meet Danny.

 

Danny got to the beach, & everything was perfect, He was so impressed that Chin & Steve got it done fast, He doubele checked everything, & was satisfied at how everything was placed, "This is where I want to be, My future is with Kono", he thought to himself, as he took a deep breath, & let it out, He stepped towards the candles, & stood beside it, so Kono could see him in the candlelight, He smiled at what her reaction might be.

 

Kono got to her & Danny's spot, she was emotional, as she took in the scenery, she noticed everything, A heart in the sand, with rose petals decorating the outline of it. Surfboards surrouding the candles, & the ones on the table, **_"Kono Kalakaua, I love you, Would you be mine, & go out with me ?"_** in cutout letters were taped to the board, Danny said with a smile, "Well ?", He took her hands into his, as he waits for his answer.

 

"Yes, I would & will go out with you, I love you too", The Ex-Surfer whispered, as she composed herself, Danny lets out a whoop of joy, & they shared a passionate kiss, that turned dirty, The Hawaiian Beauty said with mischief in her eyes, "Let's go skinnydipping", she quickly stripped out of her clothes, & the blond did his in equal speed, & chased after her into the ocean.

 

The Happy & Newly Formed Couple were trying to catch each other, as they swam, they were acting like horny teenagers, & then Kono went underwater, & began to worship his large, & aching cock, The Calmness of the sea, & Kono's warm mouth were too much for him, & it drove him over the edge, He orgasmed in her mouth, & he couldn't believe that he had sex in the ocean.

 

There was a lot of "FUCK !!!", & "SHIT !!!!", as they were making love in the ocean, Danny lifted her up & did not stop kissing her, til the reached the blankets, that he brought with them, he laid her gently on them, & he had his payback, She orgasmed, & they orgasmed together, multiple times, as the sun was coming up, Danny covered them up, with the other blanket, "I love you, Danny Williams", Kono whispered, & fell asleep, The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & whispered into her ear, "I love you too, Kono Kalakaua", He smiled once more, cause he knew that he found his other reason to stay in Hawaii, & joined his lover in a peaceful slumber right there on the beach.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
